Stepping Out of The Book
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: What if Snow went through the wardrobe with Emma? This is a what if story, and I'm trying to make it in a way where Emma still has Henry and August is still around. Snow/Charming (of course) Maybe Swan-Queen in later chapters. There will be a lot of time-jumps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What if Snow went through the portal with Emma? In this Pinocchio still goes through the portal although Snow doesn't know until she gets through. Also she's still pregnant. So here we go…**

* * *

*The Enchanted Forest*

Prince charming and Snow are standing next to the enchanted wardrobe that would soon transport her to a land without magic.

"I don't know if I can do this, Charming" Snow said, holding her stomach and looking at the ground uncertainly.

"We'll find each other" Charming promised.

"I'll be old by the time that happens" Snow reminded him. He hugs his wife.

"I'll love you, always. At least our daughter will grow up with her mother" He said. Snow nodded but she couldn't help the tears that escaped.

"Now, Blue has set it up so when you get there you'll have somewhere to live and your name is Mary Margret Blanchard" Charming said. Snow nodded.

"You ready?" Charming asked, Snow shook her head.

"No, but this is the best chance at saving our kingdom" Snow sighed, Charming leaned in for a long and heated kiss. "I love you" Snow said, looking into his eyes longingly.

"I love you too. I'll find you, I always do" Was the last thing he said before they heard the Regina's guards rushing in. "Go!" Charming yelled. Snow rushed inside the wardrobe and closed the door.

* * *

*Our world*

In seconds it seemed, Snow arrived in the new land. She slowly stepped out of the tree looked around. It was just trees where she was but she could make out a main road up ahead.

Pinocchio stepped into her sight and she had to blink twice, she hadn't expected to see Geppetto's young boy here in the new land.

"Pinocchio?" Snow asked.

"Papa was scared. He told me to come here, just in case I was turned back into wood." Pinocchio explained. Snow wanted to be mad but it was no use being mad at the young boy. No, she'd have to have a word with Geppetto in 28 years.

Snow opened her mouth to speak but suddenly she was over-whelmed with pain and she clutched her stomach.

"Snow White, Are you okay?" Pinocchio asked, Snow took deep breaths as the contraction carried on. Then in a few minutes was over.

"The Baby's coming! We need to get to the main road" Snow said. "Also, you must call me; Mary Margret from now on. We can't have the people here finding out our secret… I suppose you need a new name too" Snow said, as they started walking towards the road ahead at a fast pace.

"Umm… how about August?" Pinocchio asked. Snow nodded.

"That works" she said before another contraction started.

* * *

"Miss Blanchard, you're doing fine" A doctor assured Snow.

"Where is August?" Snow asked, worried about the six year old.

"He's with a colleague of mine playing cards" The doctor said. "Right, Miss Blanchard I'm going to need you to push one more time"

With one big push, Snow whites baby was out and in Dr Forbes arms she took the baby to get cleaned up and put a blanket over her.

"It's a girl!" Dr Forbes said handing snow the bundle of joy. Snow was over-whelmed with emotion.

"Ah, Emma!" Snow said, to her baby holding her in her arms.

"Will the father be here soon?" Dr Forbes asked, Snow shook her head.

"No, He's... not around" Snow sighed, Dr Forbes frowned.

"Your parents then?" She wandered.

"They're both dead" Snow explained. Dr Forbes frowned again.

"Well allright then. Do you want to get some rest and the nurse will place your baby in the baby room" Dr Forbes asked. Suddenly Snow felt exhausted, she nodded.

"Her name is Emma" Snow corrected the doctor.

"What about your son, August?" She asked, she wasn't entirely sure on the polices for young children hanging around the hospital with nobody to supervise.

"My son? Oh right, August. I have nobody to watch him" Snow frowned.

"I'll send him to your room, he can watch the TV" Dr Forbes said, the nurse came in to take Emma and Dr Forbes pushed the bed to Snow's room.

* * *

The next day, Mary Margret was discharged and she searched through the bag that she'd took to this strange land with her. It was a long-handled satchel and by the looks of things it wasn't popular here. Inside was a map from where she'd landed to where she was supposed to be living. She'd have to take Pinocchio with her and tell people he was her nephew. The doctor assumed he was her son but now wasn't old enough to have a six year old. She would have been 16!

From her research that seemed to be the common thing but Snow didn't care much for things like that.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I got the ages right, but what do you think of the first chapter. It's a bit messy atm but hopefully in the next chapter it will better? Hopefully, there will be some time jumps and Henry will still be born... anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed an Favorited this story, hopefully that means you like it? I hope I did okay on this chapter. I'm new to writing Once Upon A Time story's... so hopefully I'm doing the characters right. If not feel free to let me know so I can improve. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Snow White was out of her element. Single motherhood was harder than she thought it would be. Then there was the fact that her true love Prince Charming was cursed with the rest of her kingdom. She'd enrolled Pinocchio into the nearest school to where she lived, in a two bedroomed apartment in Boston.

August/Pinocchio was currently in school and snow was walking around with Emma in her pushchair. Blue had managed to send some of the things she and Charming had bought for their baby to the apartment so it looked like she was just an ordinary mother to be moving into a new place.

All Snow needed to do now was find herself a job, one that she could bring Emma along with her. It was a difficult thing to find. She'd stumbled across an agency on her walk and they'd said they'd find her a job. She was thinking about maybe working with kids, only here you needed qualifications for that kind of thing, unlike in the enchanted forest.

This world was run on money and material items which was hard for Snow to understand. It was very different to her home in the enchanted forest. Snow was starting to wander how she could raise Emma as a normal girl in this world as well as prepare her to be the saviour. Though she did have 28 years to figure that out, at least there was time.

Though the ache she felt about being away from David was hard, even harder not to go to where they all were and make him remember her. They were in a land in Maine which wasn't too far from here but it was risky. Regina, would no-doubt remember who she was and then they'd be in trouble.

Emma was only a few weeks old, she was beautiful. She'd started to grow hair and Snow was surprised to find she was going to be blonde. Maybe there was somebody in either David or her own family's who'd had blonde hair? Snow had been showing Emma a portrait of David so that she'd know what he looked like.

Snow stopped at a quaint little cafe and gazed at it. In the corner of the window was a staff wanted sign so she walked in, hopeful.

"Hello can I help you?" The waiter asked, smiling at Snow and Emma.

"Hello, I saw your staff wanted sign and wandered if I could get a job" Snow wandered.

"Oh right, do you have a CV?" He asked. She smiled happily.

"Yes" she said and picked it up from the bottom part of the pushchair.

* * *

The agency had helped her make one earlier that day. When they asked if she had a CV she'd scrunched up her nose in confusion and said;

"A CV? What's a CV?" So they'd explained it to her and helped her to make one.

* * *

"I'll give it to the manager" the waiter told her. "Are you buying anything?" He asked. She nodded.

"Can I get a cup of tea please?" He nodded and she handed him the £2.00 for it. She sat down by the window and watched people pass by getting on with their day.

The waiter came and sat next to her after a waitress took his place at the counter.

"Hey, Mary Margaret is it?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's your name?" She wandered.

"Steve. So how old is this little girl? Is she your first?" He asked. "She's two weeks old. She's my first but my brother and his wife died two years ago and I'm raising his little boy. My husband is away" Snow White explained with a heavy sigh.

"Where is he?" Steve asked.

"At war" Snow said because technically he was, he was at war with The Evil Queen Regina.

"So he's in the army?" He corrected her. She nodded, not sure what the army was but assumed it was this worlds version of war.

"Ah that must be hard for you?" He assumed, giving her a sympathetic look.

"It's okay. But yes it can be hard. So do you have any children?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I have two boys" he said.

"Do you have a wife?" Snow asked.

"Yes. If you get this job, between you and me I think you will since you're the only person that has shown interest. But if you do my wife and I could help you with child care, if you shells need it? Steve offered. Snow considered this for a moment.

" that is very kind if you but I'd have to know you better first" Snow said. He nodded.

"Of course, sorry I got ahead if myself here" he chuckled.

"That's okay. When will I know if I got the job?" Snow asked, hopeful.

"I'll go ask now" He said, he started to walk to a door that said manager then he walked back and laughed. Snow eyed him suspiciously. "I am the manager, I like to interview people without them knowing they are being interviewed. Then they are more themselves" He explained.

"But you didn't ask anything about experience" Snow pointed out, confused. He shrugged.

"I can tell that you need this job and you seem like a respectable person so you're hired" He said. Snow smiled.

"Thank-you, so much Steve!" She beamed.

"When can you start?" He asked. Snow's smile faltered as she looked down at Emma.

"Umm, can I start in a months time. So I can figure out child-care and stuff" Snow asked, he nodded.

"That's fine. Why don't you come into my office and we'll talk about all the details more formally?" He said, she nodded.

* * *

**A/N: I know that the job she got is un-likely but it is roughly the 80's (I'm assuming that is Emma's birth year) and I wasn't born in the 80's so I don't know how easily or not easily people got jobs... anyway, hope this chapter was good? Let me know in a review, Please? **


End file.
